


My heart's against your chest your lips pressed to my neck

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que je t'ai manqué tout simplement ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart's against your chest your lips pressed to my neck

\- Où est Yixing ? Demanda Junmyeon.  
  
Il venait tout juste de rentrer de son interview pour IVY Club et n'avait pas encore croisé le jeune musicien. Sehun tourna la tête vers lui, avalant rapidement son gâteau, et pointa du doigt la porte du studio que partageaient Chanyeol et Yixing. Junmyeon fronça les sourcils et grimaça, se retenant de faire une remarque au plus jeune. Il détestait que Sehun ou qui que ce soit d'autre grignote après manger, mais il savait que Sehun n'apprécierait pas qu'il le lui dise.  
  
\- Il travaille sur un morceau. Ajouta Chanyeol, passant à côté du leader pour se rendre dans sa chambre.  
  
Junmyeon acquiesça et fixa la porte pendant quelques minutes, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il sortit de sa transe lorsque Jongin le bouscula gentiment pour passer, lui lançant un regard fatigué. Junmyeon lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien après une journée comme celle-ci.  
  
Etant le dernier à rentrer au dortoir, il prit son temps pour se doucher et ne sortit que lorsque l'eau devint froide. Il se sécha rapidement, enfila un bas de pyjama ainsi qu'un marcel, puis sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux.  
  
Il ne restait que Zitao et Sehun dans le salon, tous deux discutant devant la télé. Junmyeon laissa tomber sa serviette autour de ses épaules et se pencha sur le dossier du canapé, avançant son visage entre eux deux.  
  
\- Ne tardez pas, demain on a une journée bien remplie ! Les gronda-t-il gentiment, les faisant sursauter.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes grognèrent mais se levèrent tout de même, lui lançant un « bonne nuit » par-dessus leur épaule. Le leader les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent et sourit pour lui-même. Lorsqu'il aperçut la télévision encore allumée il soupira et l'éteignit, marmonnant dans sa barbe.  
  
Il fit le tour du dortoir pour éteindre toutes les lumières avant de s'arrêter devant la porte du studio d'où la lumière filtrait encore. Hésitant, il se mordilla la lèvre puis repartit vers la cuisine pour remplir un verre de lait. Junmyeon toqua doucement à la porte du studio et entra sans attendre de réponse, sachant pertinemment que Yixing ne l'entendrait pas – soit parce qu'il était occupé, soit parce qu'il portait un casque.  
  
Le jeune musicien avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, ses doigts pianotant sur son synthé. Il chantonnait pour lui-même, concentré à sa tâche, et Junmyeon l'observa faire pendant quelques minutes, son dos appuyé contre la porte.  
  
Il adorait regarder Yixing travailler. Que ce soit sur un morceau, sur sa guitare, au piano ou au synthé, ou même sur une chorégraphie, il le trouvait toujours très charismatique et particulièrement sexy lorsqu'il était concentré. Yixing était fait pour être un artiste, sur scène le plus jeune brillait de mille feux. Ou alors Junmyeon était-il trop biaisé ? Le leader secoua la tête en souriant, chassant ses propres pensées, avant de s'approcher lentement du plus jeune pour poser sa main sur son épaule.  
  
Yixing sursauta et retira son casque, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut Junmyeon.  
  
\- Hey. Fit-il, la voix fatiguée.  
\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, il est tard. Répondit le leader, lui tendant le verre de lait.  
  
Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent lorsque Yixing lui prit le verre des mains et le plus jeune lui offrit un sourire de remerciement. Junmyeon s'assit sur le bureau, à côté de son synthé, et se pencha sur l'ordinateur. Yixing sourit contre le rebord du verre et but une gorgée de lait.  
  
\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu peux déchiffrer ma musique. Se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
  
Junmyeon fit la moue et reporta son attention sur le musicien, l'observant en silence. Yixing finit son verre en quelques gorgées et le posa dans un coin, levant un sourcil en direction du leader lorsqu'il le vit le fixer.  
  
\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu devrais aller dormir. Répondit simplement Junmyeon.  
  
Ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire et Yixing sembla s'en apercevoir. Il sourit en coin et fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à Junmyeon, ses cuisses emprisonnant les jambes du leader. Celui-ci décroisa les bras et les posa sur les accoudoirs du siège du musicien tandis qu'il tentait de dissimuler son sourire.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que je t'ai manqué tout simplement ? Chuchota-t-il.  
  
Junmyeon se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête, une légère tinte rosée apparaissant sur ses pommettes. Yixing étouffa un rire et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Junmyeon finisse par craquer et se penche, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune.  
  
Celui-ci se recula et sourit, tirant sur ses bras afin que le leader s'assoit sur ses genoux, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation. Junmyeon enroula son bras libre autour du cou du musicien et caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts tendrement.  
  
Yixing frissonna et laissa échapper un soupir, fermant les yeux. Le sourire de Junmyeon s'agrandit et il ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser de nouveau Yixing. Celui-ci répondit au baiser et posa sa main sur la hanche du leader, l'obligeant à se coller contre lui.  
  
\- Dors avec moi ce soir ? Souffla Yixing contre ses lèvres.  
  
Junmyeon l'embrassa chastement en guise de réponse, puis laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule. Le leader pouvait entendre le morceau sur lequel Yixing travaillait à travers le casque, et il se sentit légèrement coupable de l'avoir interrompu. Il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour le plus jeune de trouver du temps pour composer avec leur emploi du temps.  
  
Cependant, lorsqu'il releva le visage et aperçut les cernes sous les yeux de Yixing, cette pensée s'envola. Il avait besoin de repos, et s'il n'était pas capable de prendre soin de lui alors Junmyeon le ferait à sa place.  
  
\- Allons dormir. Proposa-t-il, se levant.  
  
Yixing hocha la tête, sauvegarda ses données et éteignit son ordinateur. Junmyeon l'attendit à la porte et entremêla leurs doigts une fois qu'ils furent sortis du studio. Le leader guida son amant jusqu'à sa chambre et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres.  
  
Ils se glissèrent dans la pièce sombre en silence, puis sous les couvertures. Junmyeon se colla contre le mur et remonta le drap sur leurs deux corps lorsque Yixing fut allongé, il avait toujours été frileux et il ne voulait pas que Yixing tombe malade. Les pieds froids de celui-ci le firent frissonner lorsqu'ils se collèrent contre ses jambes et le musicien déposa un baiser sur son front pour se faire pardonner.  
  
Junmyeon sourit et glissa sa main sous le T-shirt de Yixing, cherchant le contact de sa peau chaude. Le musicien exhala et Junmyeon sentit ses abdominaux se contracter sous sa paume. Il se mordit la lèvre et fit taire ses pulsions, ce soir ils ne pouvaient pas. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de caresser la hanche du plus jeune, faisant des ronds avec son pouce.  
  
Yixing ne se gêna pas non plus pour agripper les fesses du leader par-dessus son pyjama. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui et parfois il lui arrivait de se laisser aller et de le faire en public. Ce n'était réellement gênant puisque Yixing le faisait à tous les membres mais le cœur de Junmyeon loupait toujours un battement lorsqu'il sentait les mains de son amant sur lui. Pour être honnête, il était plus anxieux à propos de ses propres réactions que celles de Yixing.  
  
Soupirant d'aise, le leader déposa un baiser humide contre la bouche du plus jeune et frotta son nez contre le sien.  
  
\- Bonne nuit. Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Bonne nuit, Jun. Répondit Yixing, approchant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser une énième fois.  
  
Junmyeon clôt ses paupières et répondit au baiser, embrassant Yixing langoureusement, sa main droite se posant délicatement contre la joue du plus jeune. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Yixing lui vola un dernier baiser, et l'obligea à se tourner dos à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une fois confortablement installé contre le torse du musicien, Junmyeon attrapa sa main et la serra contre lui, entremêlant ensuite leurs jambes.  
  
Yixing enfouit son visage contre son cou, collant ses lèvres contre sa peau et resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Junmyeon, puis le leader s'endormit rapidement, bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur de son amant.

 


End file.
